


The First

by TheNightFury



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: KAW 2020, Kallus has no experience with romance, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week, M/M, Wedge is a little shit, kalluzeb - Freeform, whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Prompt: First time. Alexsandr Kallus had always been a workaholic. For most of his life he devoted his entire being to his work, leaving very little room for the romance department. At least until Zeb came along. Now though Alex finds himself in very unknown territory with Zeb ready to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727194
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	The First

He knew what they said about him, how he was a monster, how he deserved to die, how he did not deserve for anyone to love him, much less Zeb. Alexsandr Kallus knew he was not worthy of Zeb’s love. Knew he had done unforgiveable things to billions of lives. And despite all of that, Zeb looked at him with love, held his hand in his like it was something precious and showered him with love and affection as if none of his past sins existed. Despite everything Zeb loved him. And he wanted more than anything to be worthy of that love and adoration. 

Maybe things were moving along a little faster than he was really comfortable with, but what right did he have to say no when he didn’t really deserve Zeb’s love in the first place. So he let make out sessions get a little more heated then he wanted, let Zeb’s hands wander over his body, caressing his body as if it was something precious, looked at him with adoration that made his knees weak. 

Zeb loved him and he loved Zeb, so there shouldn’t be a problem…right? He wanted to believe that, Zeb deserved that, but a little voice in his head kept wondering what if he wasn’t good enough, what if Zeb was disappointed? What if he woke up and realized that everyone was right? That Alex didn’t deserve him. That he deserved to be alone. Force knew he’d never had someone before Zeb, he didn’t know anything about dating or relationships or sex, and Zeb was ready to take things to the next level, but Alex was terrified. 

Would Zeb laugh if he found out Alex was still a virgin? Would he be disgusted? Angry? Would he break up with him? Could he pretend he wasn’t? Or would Zeb see right through him? So lost in his thoughts, Alex did not hear Zeb approaching him until he placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder asking,

“Hey Alex are you in there?”

“S-sorry,” Alex quickly said. “I was a little distracted…”

“I can tell,” Zeb said with a small smile. “Always thinking about work you.”

“Someone has to,” Alex said as Zeb took Alex’s hand, his heart fluttering. 

“I wanted to uh….ask you something,” Zeb nervously began, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Ask me something?” Alex curiously asked. 

“Yea.” Zeb said, when he didn’t elaborate Alex asked, 

“What was it?”

“U-oh right uh,” Zeb said with a nervous chuckle. “I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?”

“Doing anything tonight?” Alex repeated. 

“I-“

“He’s asking you on a date!” Wedge shouted from the other side of the room with a smirk, Zeb ducking his head in embarrassment, his ears flattening against his head, sending warmth through Alex’s body. He loved Zeb so much. 

“Is that true?” Alex slowly asked. 

“I’m still pretty terrible at this,” Zeb mumbled, finally looking up to sheepishly smile at him. 

“Trust me, I’m no better,” Alex assured with a tender smile, squeezing Zeb’s hand reassuringly.

Zeb smiled at Alex, ears perking up as he asked, “Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

“It would be an honor,” Alex whispered. Beaming, Zeb pecked his forehead and said, “I hope this will be a night for us to remember.” Alex’s heart was racing as he whispered, 

“I-I imagine it will be.” Zeb pecked his cheek before leaving Alex to his work, Alex’s knee’s going weak. Did Zeb mean what he thought-

“Someone’s getting la-aid,” Wedge declared in a sing song voice.

“Thank you for the commentary,” Alex groaned, trying not to show how terrified he was by all of this. This would be the first time he had ever had sex with anyone and now Zeb was planning for them to tonight. 

“Think you can handle-“

“Would you please kindly shut up,” Alex snapped, shooting him a glare that sent him cowering. He hoped Wedge didn’t realize how terrified he was in that moment. He loved Zeb, he truly did, with ever fiber of his being. He wanted to be with Zeb, he had no doubt about that. But he had to admit, this all felt so fast to him but he didn’t know how a relationship should go. Zeb though, clearly knew how this whole relationship thing was supposed to work, he always managed to take Alex’s breath away no matter what he did. If he thought it was time to go to the next level…who was he to say he was wrong?

Worrying about it would not change anything, so for now all Alex could do was try to focus on his work and wait until his date with Zeb. 

\----

Time seemed to move to a crawl as Alex impatiently waited for his shift to be over. Between Zeb coming to see him and the end of his shift, Alex could hear a storm coming through and he found he was not sure if he wanted the rain to change his and Zeb’s plans or not. No. No matter how nervous he was about the sex, he wanted to spend time with Zeb, that he had no doubt of. When it was finally acceptable for him to leave, Alex found he had no idea where he was supposed to meet Zeb. How had he forgotten to ask-?

“Hey there,” Zeb nervously greeted, alleviating all of Alex’s concerns. 

“Zeb!” Alex cheerfully greeted, a wide grin on his face. Though he was extremely nervous for whatever Zeb had planned for them, Alex had found that no matter how stressed he felt, he something about Zeb’s mere presence around him could bring a smile to his face. 

If Alex didn’t know any better, he would have sworn Zeb looked nervous as he took Alex’s hands and whispered, 

“Hey.” But no, there was no way Zeb was nervous. He was always so confident about everything in their relationship, he couldn’t be nervous about this. He had no reason to be. 

“Hey yourself,” Alex softly said, gently squeezing Zeb’s hands. Zeb leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek whispering,

“So uh….was there anything you needed to uh-do before we left?”

“No,” Alex said with a nervous smile, praying Zeb didn’t notice how nervous he was getting. 

“Okay uh- good. Good,” Zeb uncertainly said, flashing a small smile. “I uh- I planned for us to go star gazing but then well…” Zeb sighed, gesturing to the rain that pelted outside. “But uh Hera was nice enough to clear the Ghost so we could have our date in peace there.” 

“That was kind of her,” Alex said Zeb led him through the rain to the safety and warmth of the Ghost. The place that was quickly becoming the closest thing to a home he had, had in nearly a decade. Zeb, the gentleman he was, gently helped Alex remove his soaked jacket and hung it to dry, grabbing a towel for himself to dry off his now damp fur. 

“I uh- I hope you like it…” Zeb nervously said as he started to lead Alex through the ship, suddenly reaching out to stop him. “Wait uh- close your eyes.” 

“What?” Alex said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Please?” Zeb asked, a hopeful and pleading look in his eyes that Alex found he could never say no to. 

“Alright,” Alex sighed, shutting his eyes. 

“Okay…no peeking!” Zeb said as he took Alex’s hands and started to lead him through the ship. 

“I would never,” Alex assured with a grin, playfully opening an eye before snapping it shut. 

“Hey!” Zeb said with a laugh, the tension in Alex’s chest relaxing some. He could do this. Soon the pair stopped and Zeb said, 

“Okay….you can open your eyes now.” Slowly Alex opened his eyes, gasping at the sight before him. Somehow Zeb had managed to find a small table and a free set of chairs to set up in the middle of the room, a candle being the only source of light sitting in the middle of it with rose petals scattered on the ground around the table, two steaming bowls of what Alex’s suspected was stew.

“Zeb…it’s wonderful!” Alex whispered, beaming at Zeb who visibly relaxed at the praise. 

“I’m glad ta hear that honestly,” Zeb said as he led Alex over to the table, hurriedly pulling out the chair for Alex, earning a warm chuckle from him as he sat down. “I watched every romance holo I could get my hands on.”

“Wait really?” Alex asked, amazed. 

“I mean….I know how Lasat would court someone but…I wanted to give you a date more common for humans you know.” Zeb nervously said as he sat at the table cross from Alex, Alex’s heart melting in his chest at the words. 

“O-oh Zeb,” Alex whispered, feeling more and more inadequate. He had never done anything like this for Zeb before. Would he get upset with him? Did he expect him to pull off grand gestures like this? Was he going-

“Hey,” Zeb firmly said, taking Alex’s hand in his own. “Whatever your thinking, get those bad thoughts out of your head.”

“I-“ Alex began, swallowing thickly. “I just…you do these wonderful things for me and…I feel like I’m just not doing nearly enough in return to deserve you-“

“You deserve to be happy,” Zeb firmly said. “You deserve it just as much as I do. And you make me so happy Alexsandr. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. Do I make you happy?”

“Yes,” Alex said without hesitation. “So happy. I-I don’t know what I’ll do when yo-“

“No when,” Zeb firmly said. “The only word I would accept is if and even then, I want you to know I’m only leaving if you kick me out the airlock or if I’m dead.” Alex had turned his head away, but Zeb reached over to cup his cheek, turning him back to face Zeb as he finished, “You hear me? I am not going anywhere. Not as long as you would have me.” 

“I would always have you,” Alex assured, finding he couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

“I’m glad ta hear that…now shall we enjoy this meal I definitely made by myself with no help whatsoever?” Alex unable to stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. “There’s that laugh I love.” Alex turned his face to press a soft kiss against the palm of Zeb’s hand before facing his mate once more. 

“We shall.”

“Great!” 

“But I have to know…who did help you with this?” Alex asked as he raised a spoonful to his lips, gently blowing on it to cool it some before taking a small sip, contently sighing as the liquid warmed his belly. 

“No one of course,” Zeb declared with a smile as he took a spoonful. 

“Right so Hera?” Alex asked, Zeb scoffing in response, 

“Hera? No. She can do a lot of things but in the kitchen she can only do the basics. Enough to get by when she gets sick of ration bars but not much else. 

“Hmm…well I doubt it was Bridger seeing as he grew up on the streets, I know you hate Chopper for reasons I do not understand so you wouldn’t accept his help if he offered,” Alex continued, Zeb muttering,

“Murderous droid,” Under his breath. 

Alex ignored him and continued, “Ms. Wren does not seem like the cooking type….Jarrus?” 

“He’s blind,” Zeb angrily grumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Alex.

“Huh curious, I did not see Jarrus as the cooking type-“

“H-he worked in a few bars as a cook before coming to the Ghost,” Zeb said. “But he’s blind now.” 

“I’ve seen him in the guns on the Ghost taking down tie fighters just fine,” Alex said, “I doubt navigating a kitchen would be all that difficult by comparison.” Zeb’s earns flattened against his head as he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

“No matter who helped, this was all you Zeb,” Alex gently said, reaching over to take Zeb’s hand, Zeb’s ears perking up in response. “Thank you.”

“Aw, it was nothing,” Zeb dismissively said, struggling to keep the pleased grin off of his face as the pair continued to enjoy their meal, talking about nothing in particular. It was nice. So nice that Alex almost forgot about what Zeb had for next until both of their bowls where empty and Zeb was looking at him nervously, the butterfly’s quickly returning to Alex’s stomach.

“I uh…if you wanted I…I had…I wanted to do something…really special.” Zeb stammered, Alex’s heart pounding in his chest? Did Zeb know? Was Zeb embarrassed to be attracted to a virgin? 

“Is that so?” Alex asked. 

“Would you…like to see?” Zeb uncertainly said.

“I would love to,” Alex said, throat suddenly very dry. Force was he ready for this? Zeb stood and held out his hand for Alex to take, which he gratefully did, Zeb helping him to his feet and leading him further into the Ghost, following a trail of petals that where scattered on the floor. 

Soon they made their way into Zeb’s quarters where the trail ended at Zeb’s bunk. 

“Not uh the most romantic scene I know but uh kind of had to make a change short notice a-“ Zeb began, Alex, who was ready to burst from nerves, cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. This was how it was supposed to go right? It seemed to be, as Zeb moaned into the kiss, pulling him close against his body, deepening the kiss. He could do this; he could do this.

Zeb pushed him against the wall, hands trailing under his shirt, claws slowly trailing up his chest as he tugged the shirt up. This wasn’t so bad. He could do this. He hoped. Zeb broke away long enough to tug Alex’s shirt off before kissing him again, pressing Alex against the wall again. Zeb was probably expecting him to be helping take Zeb’s clothes off….or he thought so. Why hadn’t he done what Zeb had and watched some Holo’s?

Alex uncertainly reached for the zipper for Zeb’s jumpsuit, hoping he was doing the right thing as he started to unzip it. That seemed to be the right thing, a deep growl escaped Zeb as he started peppering kisses down Alex’s neck, gently nipping his skin, Alex moaning in pleasure at the sensation. He liked this…maybe he really was ready? Zeb took Alex’s hands, intertwining their fingers, pressing them against the wall as he started kissing Alex’s lips again, pressing himself further against Alex’s hardening member. His body was responding…so why was he so nervous about this still?

He didn’t have too much time to think it over as Zeb awkwardly led them over to the bed, still passionately kissing him. Karabast this was happening too fast he wasn’t ready! But he had to be because Zeb and his body were ready and his mind needed to get with the program very quickly. But his mind was infuriatingly frozen, unable to process anything besides the fact that he was about to have sex and he was very much not ready for this and he did not know how to respond to this. Zeb was pushing him down onto the small bed, hands starting to travel to his pants as he pulled away whispering, 

“Is this okay?” Alex could barely breath, terror clutching at his chest as all he could do was nod, trying frantically to keep himself under control, barely able to keep his breaths even. Zeb though pulled away from him, softly saying, “Hey it’s okay if you’re not ready yet-“

“N-no I-I’m fine,” Alex lied. 

“You don’t sound it,” Zeb said, reaching down to cup his cheek, soothingly stroking it. “I don’t want to rush into this if you’re not ready yet. We can wait.” 

“B-but it’s what you want!” Alex cried. “I-I just want to make you happy.” Zeb froze, looking down at him like he’d been slapped. 

“Alex I-I am happy….aren’t you?”

“I-I just- you deserve to be happy,” Alex said, Zeb pulling away as if he’d been burned, looking at Alex like his entire world was crumbling before him. 

“Karabast- Alex…I…w-was all of this…you, me, us…because you felt like you had to?” Zeb asked, eyes wide in horror. 

“No!” Alex quickly said, sitting up, reaching out to Zeb who pulled away. “I-I love you. I just…I-I’ve never done this before-“

“Being with an alien?” Zeb asked. 

“…being with anyone,” Alex mumbled, unable to look Zeb in the eye. “I…you made me so happy and I was scared I’d lose you if I kept things slow-“

“No,” Zeb said, shaking his head, “Y-you wouldn’t have lost me- Karabast w-why didn’t I see-?”

“T-this isn’t your fault Zeb!” Alex cried. “I just-…you deserve the galaxy for everything you’ve done for me…how…what right did I have to-“

“Do not,” Zeb firmly said, finally coming close to take his hands in his own, desperately looking into his eyes. “You have every right to say no if you’re not ready for something. Nothing you have done in your past means you have lost the right to say no.”

“I was so scared of losing you-“

“You will not lose me just because you say no,” Zeb firmly said. “I love you, not being ready for something does not mean you don’t love me. People need things to move at different paces and you’ve never done this before- Karabast if I’d known-“

“Please don’t blame yourself,” Alex said, reaching over to cup Zeb’s cheek. Zeb’s worried expression softened as he reached up to take Alex’s hand and tenderly kiss it whispering,

“Okay…as long as you promise to say no if you’re not comfortable with something, okay?”

“I will,” Alex promised, earning a wide grin from Zeb who leaned over to kiss his forehead tenderly, a smirk spreading across Alex’s face as he said, “Who said you could do that?” Zeb stiffening in response as he pulled away, a horrified expression on his face before he registered the smirk on Alex’s face.

“Oh you’ll pay for that,” Zeb said, a smirk on his face as he pulled Alex against him. Before Alex could react, Zeb licked his face. 

“Zeb!” Alex cried, trying to wiggle free as Zeb laughed. “I do not consent to this!” He could barely get the words out with his laughter.

“I don’t believe you!”

“You lied!” Alex cried as Zeb licked his face again. 

“No this is revenge, that is totally different,” Zeb said in a matter of fact tone, fighting to keep his laughter under control, Alex in a similar state. Finally, Zeb released his hold and Alex collapsed back down onto the bed, still laughing. It took Alex a minute before he realized Zeb had stopped laughing, and a few moments more for him to realize Zeb was staring down at him with pure adoration in his eyes. 

“W-what?” Alex stammered, face bright red. 

“I could listen to your laugh all day,” Zeb whispered. “Promise me you’ll always have a reason to laugh.”

“As long as I have you, I always will,” Alex whispered. 

“Aw Karabast,” Zeb said, leaning over to kiss him, freezing before their lips touched and whispered, “is this okay?” Alex’s heart swelled with adoration as he whispered, 

“You always have my permission.”

“And I’ll always ask,” Zeb whispered before tenderly kissing him.


End file.
